ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LWF 2005 Results
There are detailed results from LWF broadcasts in 2005. =January= Lockdown! - January 13 * Lock announced that the Cross-Hemisphere and Imperial Titles would be unified, and that the LWF Title would be defend in the Massive Melee Match. * J.W. McCammon pinned Red Fusion with the McCammon Driver to unify the Cross-Hemisphere and Imperial Titles following interference by Nomad. * BACKSTAGE: Lone Wolf issued a challenge to McCammon for the Massive Melee. * Triple M came to the ring and stated his intent to win the Massive Melee. Phoenix came out to the stage and issued a challenge to Triple M for a match at the Melee with the stipulation that the loser had to enter the Melee at #1. * Ruff Rabbi pinned CoolJ with the Fate of Gamorah to retain the LWF Title. After the match, most of the locker room ran down and brawled in the ring, while Fear watched from the stage. Lockdown! - January 20 * The Regime faced The Imperialists, Fear, and Triple M in a War Games Match. The sole survivor would be the final entrant into the Massive Melee. ** Psiko and Triple M began the match. ** CoolJ and Nomad entered next. ** CoolJ pinned Nomad with a T-Bone Suplex into the cage wall. ** Angry Little Man and McCammon entered the match. ** McCammon pinned Angry Little Man with the McCammon Driver. ** Dr. K and Fear entered the match. ** Psiko pinned McCammon with the Psikotik and Triple M pinned CoolJ with the Fallen Angel 450 Splash. ** Red Fusion interfered and attacked Ruff Rabbi at ringside. ** Fear pinned Psiko with the Meteor Press. ** Lock entered the match, but Ruff Rabbi was knocked out at ringside. ** Lock pinned Triple M after Fear betrayed his teammate and hit The Numbing. ** Fear left the cage, disqualifying himself from the match, and pushed Ruff Rabbi into the cage. ** Ruff Rabbi pinned Lock with the Meshuganator. ** Dr. K pinned Ruff Rabbi with the Medication. * After the match, Phoenix drilled Fear with a superkick as he stood on the stage. Phoenix and Triple M had a staredown to end the show. Massive Melee - January 30 * See 2005 Massive Melee Results Lockdown! - February 3 * Fear came to the ring and talked about winning the LWF Title. Alan Fernandez came out to Fear's old music and told Fear he had lost sight of himself. Lock appeared on the titantron and announced that Fear would defend the LWF Title against Fernandez at Maximum Carnage. * BACKSTAGE: Lock told Psiko that he would face Phoenix at Maximum Carnage. * Emperor and Phoenix defeated McCammon and Psiko when Emperor pinned McCammon with the Death Bow. After the match, CoolJ dropped Psiko with the Shader. * BACKSTAGE: Lock told Ruff Rabbi that he would face Red Fusion at Maximum Carnage. * Triple M came to the ring and demanded that Phoenix come to face him. Lone Wolf came out instead and demanded an explanation for Triple M's betrayal at the Melee. Lock came out and announced the two would face each other at Maximum Carnage. Maximum Carnage - February 20 * See 2005 Maximum Carnage Results LWF went on hiatus until December 3, 2007.